New Noises
by cymyguy
Summary: It was just a a standard phonecall from Hinata: he would blab, Kageyama would listen. But tonight, for whatever reason, things...get a little hot.
1. Chapter 1

On Wednesday night, when they were both at home in their rooms, Hinata called Kageyama.

"Heey, Kageyama-kun, what's up?"

"What is it?" he said. "Why are you calling?"

"Bored. What are you doing?"

"Just—sitting here."

"Pff. Bet you're filing your nails."

"I"

"Hey did you see that new team poster on the board in homeroom? So cool."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Yachi-san always makes me look taller, which is really nice. She does a really good job."

"Mm."

"I hope we get to hang out with Suga and Daichi-san when they come next weekend."

"Did you finish the English homework?"

"Ahh, damn you Kageyama. I could've said I forgot and it would actually be true this time. Did you do it?"

"Half. I'll do the rest in the morning."

"Sure you will. You sleep too much in that class, she's gonna say something one of these times."

"How would you know if I'm asleep, you stare out the window the whole time."

"Well the gym's right outside, I want to see who's going in and out. And I don't do that all the time, you just happen to be awake on days I do…"

Kageyama lay back in bed and let his phone rest on the pillow, a few inches from his ear. The good thing about talking to Hinata was that he didn't need encouragement.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, there's another third year girl who likes you. She told Yachi-san, who told me not to tell you, but, she's not going to ask you out, apparently because you sleep too much in class and her parents don't want her with any 'lowlife.' Too bad for you, you volleyball idiot."

Kageyama smirked, since Hinata couldn't see him. Then he flinched.

Why was his hand in his pants?

He swore it had moved without his knowing, but why had it moved there?

"-but I told my mom three days early that I was going to Yamaguchi's. I'm never that responsible! But she forgot, and that wasn't my fault, and then, she didn't believe me when I told her that I already told her. So I had to do all the dishes, and Natsu always leaves a bunch of sauce on her plate, so when it gets in the water it's just gross…"

His hand went tighter, giving him a shocking reminder that it was still there. Why did he all the sudden have the urge to do it? And, he was getting more prepared every second.

Now he had no choice.

"-see Tanaka putting up the nets all by himself? I started to help but Ennoshita-san wouldn't let me…"

Hinata's voice moved up and down so much, that it was embarrassingly easy. But Kageyama couldn't focus on what he was actually saying. Not wanting him to get suspicious, he ventured a response.

"M hm."

Hinata laughed. "I knew you'd agree with him on that one."

Kageyama tensed.

"Yamaguchi said Tanaka-san got in trouble for it, even though he was just covering for him. I think the captain just wants to show him who's boss whenever he has the chance…"

He relaxed.

That was the fastest Kageyama had ever been, he was sure. He tried to push the thought away.

"-but anyway, I think I'll go now. The dean's observing class tomorrow so you better not fall asleep during it. Are you tired?" Hinata said.

"M, yeah."

"Kay, I'll see you at school. Goodnight Kageyama."

"Bye."

Kageyama did not sleep well.

At Thursday's practice the setter made four uncharacteristic errors, one of which sent Hinata full speed toward their manager. Some of the team grouped together to talk afterwards.

"He almost got Yachi killed," said Yamaguchi.

"I know!" Hinata squeaked.

"Did you see him almost miss that serve completely?"

"Heads up," Tanaka said as he passed. They stopped and turned.

"Hinata." Kageyama approached them. "Will you stay after?"

"Yeah sure. You could use the practice, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kageyama walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I—I was just kidding."

"I sense danger, Shoyo," said Nishanoya. "Have fun."

As the gym was clearing out, Kageyama stood near the ball basket, but he didn't bring it out onto the floor. Hinata bounced up to him, but stayed ready to bounce back. Kageyama looked at him.

"I need to apologize to you."

Hinata looked horrified.

"Kageyama it's no big deal, I was kidding! Your tosses weren't bad, really, you know I would never complain about them, I'll always take what I can get"

"Will you shut up. Please. Listen."

Hinata eyed for a long moment. He clasped his hands in front of him, looking anxiously at the setter's stiff face. Kageyama looked at the ground and turned his body slightly away.

"Last night when you called, I—did something I shouldn't have."

Hinata had a strange hybrid look now, half absolute terror, half twisted pain. Kageyama continued.

"You—I was just listening to you talk, and it was no big deal, I—thought. But—I—I…"

He groaned, clapped a hand to his forehead, and turned farther from Hinata's direction.

"I—jerked off, Hinata. While you were on the phone."

Hinata's eyes went wide. Kageyama stood perfectly still and made no more sound.

"Uh—I, uh…So you felt guilty? I haven't seen you give many apologies."

"Yes. You get it, right?"

"Yeah, I think it's, uh, pretty clear." Hinata wrung his hands together. "I'm not—totally an idiot."

"I jerked off to your voice."

This time Hinata's jaw dropped.

"To my—my voice?"

"I don't know why. It just happened. It won't again, I swear."

Kageyama managed to rotate his body back toward him, but he didn't raise his eyes.

"Oh—Okay. Well."

"You can yell at me if you want."

"Ah—No."

Silence.

"Do you—want me to say something, like, accept your apology?"

"I'd rather you not say anything."

Hinata slapped his hand over his mouth. "K-Kay."

"And I actually—don't think I should practice with you for today, if that's okay."

Hinata's hand dropped. His eyes washed over hurt. He tried to recover as Kageyama glanced up.

"Kay," Hinata said.

"Kay. Bye, then."

Hinata turned and watched him walk past.

"B—Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Friday. Hinata sprinted around the corner of the school, to their lunch spot.

"Sorry I'm late Kage—yama?"

No one was there. Hinata went back inside to search. He looked through four classrooms before he found him, eating at a solitary desk.

"Kageyama, aren't you coming out?"

He flinched, and blinked at Hinata.

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you take the history test?" Hinata asked, after they had seated themselves in the usual place.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't it the worst? He asked all the questions about the last year of the war, and we didn't even talk about that that much. I totally forgot all the ruling dates for that one family, and the essay question, urgggh." He grabbed his head. "It was like Tokyo training camp, no matter what I was up against I kept getting beat."

"So you failed it?"

"I'm sure, did you?"

"Yep. Bet I did better than you, though."

"Why were you eating inside?" Hinata said.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah you were, stupid."

Kageyama didn't answer.

"Hey. You know what you were talking about yesterday?" Hinata didn't notice the other tense up. "Don't you—make any sounds when you do that?"

"What? What?! Are you stupid, why would you bring that up again, as if I want to talk about that. At lunch, of all times. Idiot!"

"No, I was just—Ga, get off me"

He had gripped Hinata's head; they struggled for several seconds. Kageyama shoved him forward. Hinata faceplanted into the grass. He spun around.

"Stop, geez. I was just wondering, because I don't know why you would apologize when I didn't even know about it. I didn't hear a single thing."

"You probably weren't listening," Kageyama said, not looking at him.

"I was though. I listen hard because you're pretty unresponsive, so I have to catch all the little grunts and stuff. But I couldn't tell."

"There's no way you could hear anything over yourself."

"I can too, Kageyama, and you're lucky I didn't. But seriously, do you just sit there in silence, because that's kind of weird."

"What am I supposed to do? Howl?"

"Ahh, you can't say stuff like that! I'm sorry, I just—I don't know. Never mind."

"Explain. What kind of sounds do you make?"

"I-I—Well I don't know, it—It's unconscious. Probably something like the sounds I make when I'm spiking"

It was impossible to tell whose eyes were bigger. Hinata leapt to his feet as soon as he could recover.

"Forget I said that. Forget it. I wasn't serious. I'll see you, Kageyama."

He grabbed the rest of his lunch and left.

Practice was, of course, a disaster. Hinata was so self-conscious that even though the team didn't know why, it was painfully embarrassing to watch him. And Kageyama was much worse than he had been the day before. It looked like whatever issue he had yesterday had infected Hinata, and the two of them were an explosion of misplaced, mistimed mishaps.

Hinata one-touched Tsukishima's spike. His 'gaah' was muffled, as he had been attempting to do all day, but Kageyama still froze, and was a second too late to keep the ball from dropping.

"All right, I think we're finished," said Ukai. "It is Friday, we can all head out early."

Both of them screamed thanks in their head. They were attempting to hurry out, but the voice of Ennoshita carried to them.

"Hinata, Kageyama, come here."

He stood straight, with his hands on his hips. They keep their eyes down.

"There's obviously a problem here. I don't need to know what it is, but I'm telling you it better be worked out by Monday. And that doesn't mean squabbling until someone throws a punch. All right? You'll take care of it?"

They nodded.

Hinata got changed first, and waited quietly at the back of the school. When Kageyama came sprinting at him, he took off in terror.

"Hey!"

Kageyama grabbed the back of his shirt, spun him around and lifted him by his collar.

"Why did you have to say that? And why are you so _loud_?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"You're ruining volleyball for me, I'm going to kill you." He shook him.

"You started it, stupid"

"You didn't have to bring it up again! You stupid idiot, I don't want to have this conversation anymore with"

"Captain said to work it out, this isn't working it out!"

Kageyama dropped him. Hinata staggered back.

"Just calm down," he said. "I can fix it."

"What."

"Yeah, I have an idea."

Hinata took a moment to straighten his shirt, and keep Kageyama waiting.

"Okay. It's only bothering us because we don't know, right? If we knew what the other one sounded like, there wouldn't be a mystery anymore, so all we have to do is hear each other."

"Hear each other—do that?" Kageyama said. "You dumbass."

"Well I can't think of anything else, do you have any bright ideas, volleyball idiot?"

"Yes. Shut yourself up in practice and I won't get distracted."

"Then you have to shut up too, because I can't focus either."

"What's your problem, I didn't"

"But you were thinking of me that way, so then I started thinking about you that way."

"You idiot!"

"Kageyama! We have to fix this."

"I know. How do we do it?"

"Well, over the phone, I guess."

"Over the—Fine. I don't want to see your stupid face anyway."

"So, I'll call you? At—nine?"

"How about ten?" Kageyama said.

"Okay."

Hinata gave no goodbye. He turned haltingly and walked away.

Hinata sat on his bed, watching the time on his phone. It was already one minute past ten. He was waiting for his stomach ache to go away.

Two minutes past.

Three.

He groaned, then pressed call.

"Hey Kageyama, it's me."

"Yeah."

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Are you in your room?"

"Yeah, do you have your door closed?"

"Yep. So, we're ready I guess. What are you wearing?"

"Stop."

"Sorry, you can just start."

Pause.

"Um"

"Okay, how about I start talking and you—do it, and when you feel like it just—whatever comes out, just do that. And I'll keep talking."

"You're going to be able to keep talking once you hear?" Kageyama said.

"Yeah, sure. Sure I will. So, here goes."

He launched into detail about his school day, including an argument with Tsukishima over homework, and an eventful trip to the bathroom. Pause.

"Are you"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Well why?" he demanded.

"I felt guilty about it the first time, how guilty do you think I feel when you know it's happening?"

"You should be less guilty, it's not a secret this time."

"It's not easy for me to just do that on your command, after I've already apologized for it. You should go first."

"What? That's not fair, you started this, with your stupid setter hands that always have to be busy, and then with your stupid guilty conscience convincing you it was a good idea to tell me"

"Well if you don't want the apology just forget I said anything."

"Yeah I'll just do that."

"It's not a big deal for you, you're just evening the score. So go, and then I'll go."

"You King bastard."

"Would you just get it over with so we can leave?"

"Fine! Fine, I'm starting. I'll do it."

Hinata stuck his thumb under the waistband of his shorts, but made no farther move.

"Knock it off with the King," Kageyama said. "That's not getting me in the mood."

"Maybe I should call you that all the time, then you wouldn't have this problem with my talking. My hand's in my pants."

"I don't want to know where your hand is! Or are you trying to trick me into getting turned on?"

"Why does that turn you on? And aren't you supposed to be anyway, if you're gonna go after me?"

"Stop talking so loud. Are you doing it or not?"

"No, I'm not, and you"

Hinata cut off as his door was opened. Natsu stuck her head inside.

"Shoyo stop it!"

She slammed it behind her.

"Who was that?" Kageyama said.

"My sister."

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

"You sound alike."

"We do not!"

"Why would I ever get turned on by a little girl voice…"

"Well maybe you're a"

"Shut up."

"You know," Hinata said, "People could pick on me for something I can actually control. I'm short and my voice is high, I can't help that. They could make fun of my clothes or something."

"You want me to make fun of your clothes?"

"Yeah. We make fun of yours. But that's no fair, because we can't make fun of your height or your voice."

"What?"

"You have a low voice, but not too low. It's nice, so I've heard, but I wouldn't know because all you do is yell at me."

"I haven't yelled this entire call."

"That's because you're trying to be sexy and talk me into going first," Hinata said.

"Hey don't—say that about me, it's—weird."

"What, that your voice is sexy? That's not me, the girls in our class say that. I don't tell you these things because the King already has a big enough head."

"Shut up! They don't say that."

"Four of them have said that. I don't know why they're saying it in front of me, but."

"Maybe because your voice blends in with theirs, so they just treat you as another girl."

"Shut up! I'll tell you I'm about sick of your voice for tonight."

"Then hang up," Kageyama said. "We're not getting anything done anyway."

"Dammit. This didn't work. What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Ah. Crap. I didn't want to suggest this, but it was the first idea I had…"

"What?"

Hinata sighed. "We could…do it—in person."

"What, like, in front of each other? We—No. I'm not doing that. You dumbass."

"Well then what do we do? Can you manage to keep your dirty eyes off me during practice?"

"I can manage! I'll do anything before I do that with you."

"I didn't say with me, just with me there. We don't have to see each other, we can sit back to back or something. I don't know why it's this awkward over the phone."

"You think it will be less awkward in real life?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"But—we'd need to be alone somewhere, how do we do that?"

"Hmm. I can ask Ennoshita-san if he'll give us the keys to the changing room," said Hinata. "If he thinks it'll help us he'll do it, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

They were silent. Hinata heard him sigh.

"It—cannot—leave—the changing room," said Kageyama. "Never to be spoken of again. Or else, _you_ will never speak again."

"Wow King, why would I talk about it? It'd ruin my life too, you know."

"Shut up. I'll do it, if he says yes. Text me the time."

"Kay I will. Goodnight Kageyama-kun."

The setter hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday Hinata went to the school, where Ennoshita and Tanaka were both waiting. He drug his feet toward them, eyes down. He had been thinking about what he had agreed to do, and there was a faint pink in his cheeks.

"What's the matter with you?" Ennoshita said. "Are you going in there to fight? Because that's why we're here to supervise, I don't want you fisting this out."

"We're not."

"There's Kageyama," Tanaka said.

He approached.

"Thank you for letting us use the changing room, senpai," he said.

"Sure. You can go in, but if we hear any fighting we're coming after you."

They nodded. He unlocked the door, and the pair went inside. Ennoshita closed it, and he and Tanaka sat down on either side.

There was a wooden bench near the wall at the far end of the room. Hinata headed for it, but at a slow pace.

"Ready, Kageyama?"

"Ready enough."

Hinata paused when he reached the bench, then turned and sat down. Kageyama had stopped short of him. When Hinata looked up, with eyes not at peace, he sat down to his right.

"Back to back, you said?"

"Yeah."

Kageyama turned away from him, setting his foot on the other side of the bench. Hinata watched, hesitated, and turned. As he leaned, he glanced back to be sure of his aim. Their backs touched. Kageyama's face flashed momentarily out of its scowl.

"So, who goes first?" Hinata said.

"Uh—You?"

Pause.

"Sure."

They were quiet.

" _They_ won't hear us, will they?" Hinata said.

"No. Not unless you're—too much like when you spike."

They were quiet again.

Hinata sighed, and let his head loll back onto the setter's left shoulder. Kageyama could see a little of his orange hair.

"Kageyama, I don't think I can do this…"

"Well, then, I—I'll have to…do it for you, I guess."

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say."

Hinata moved off him and turned forward, sitting properly on the bench. Kageyama copied.

"Maybe it'll be more fun that way?"

Kageyama couldn't manage a reply. Hinata was tracking him with the corner of his eye. Kageyama did the same, watching Hinata's feet tap the floor.

"Should I, like, kiss you or something first?"

"I don't know," Hinata said. "Maybe."

Kageyama sat squeezing his knees for a moment.

"Fine."

He leaned forward, and down a considerable amount, until his nose was hovering at eyelevel. Hinata's gaze was wide. It shifted down into his lap. Kageyama thought he should be looking at Hinata's lips, but he couldn't leave his eyes. Nor could he bring himself to lean closer. Hinata turned his head slightly to the right, and slanted an eye up at him. Kageyama clucked his tongue and backed off.

"No good."

Hinata didn't know why he should clench his fists at that. It wasn't as if he liked Kageyama. He frowned at his hands, and spoke.

"Uh, maybe, first…"

He offered his hand to Kageyama, who was slow, but took it. His was much bigger, circling completely around Hinata's and cramming it into an awkward posture. They twisted their shoulders slightly away from each other.

Hinata spoke first.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing."

"Yeah."

"So, you can let go."

"You can," Kageyama said. His grip did not change.

"I"

"You don't want to?"

"You don't?" Hinata said.

They sat and continued to hold hands.

Then Hinata pulled his legs up onto the bench. Kageyama watched in confusion, until he had settled them underneath himself and attained the proper height to lay his head on Kageyama's shoulder. He looked up at him like a bored 3rd grader. Kageyama eyed him only half a moment.

"Don't look at me."

With his free hand he turned Hinata's face away.

"Is this—so bad?" Hinata said after a pause.

"I don't know."

Hinata's fingers flinched gently in Kageyama's palm.

"I kind of—Never mind."

"What?" said Kageyama. "You—like it?"

"Well—Yeah, I do," he said defiantly.

"Well—good."

Eventually Hinata eased his hand away, and instead wrapped both arms around Kageyama's arm. It took several seconds for Kageyama to adjust to this development. His left hand was now free. He looked down and moved it jerkily to the inside of Hinata's leg.

Hinata's grip on him tightened. They were both looking down at the hand. Kageyama was the first to turn away.

"How about this?" he said. "Do you like this?"

"I—I don't know."

Kageyama looked down at Hinata's lap. His eyes stayed a second longer than he wanted them to.

"I think—part of you does."

Hinata flushed immediately, and hid himself a little in Kageyama's arm.

"W—Well that's what we're here for, right?" Hinata said. "So—I won, I was faster."

Pause.

"No, actually you weren't."

Hinata looked down. He gaped and looked up at Kageyama, whose face was away.

"It's pretty bad when hand holding does that," Kageyama said.

"But—I think," he added, "It was mostly your voice."

"My voice? Just now? But I was just talking."

"I know," he said between his teeth.

"Maybe in practice it wasn't—the noises," Kageyama said. "Maybe it was just your voice."

"Well that'd be a relief. Or—sort of."

Hinata leaned forward in an attempt to see his face. It was very red. He moved back, but took Kageyama's hand in both his own. Kageyama stirred. Hinata looked at him. Then he raised himself onto his knees and shuffled to face him fully. He was still holding his hand.

"K—Kage—Kageyama?"

Hinata was waiting for the turn, and stopped his cheek with a kiss. Kageyama froze, mouth open, eyes uncharacteristically wide. Hinata did not know what to do now, so for a second longer his lips stayed where they were. Then he pulled back and slumped low on his legs.

He smiled to himself.

"That time I did beat you."

"You dumbass." Kageyama turned, and saw his smile.

With more ease than he had so far displayed, he put his right hand on Hinata's neck and kissed him. It was short, but warm.

"Keep smiling."

Hinata's grin came back immediately.

"It makes it easier," Kageyama said.

Hinata shut his eyes tight. His mouth was closed, but he kept a wide smile, and let Kageyama's inconsistent lips move around it.

Hinata had just become aware of the prickle on the back of his neck when Kageyama's fingers slid up into the bottom of his hair. Hinata let go of the boy's other hand, to put his lightly on Kageyama's neck. Kageyama took him with both hands. Hinata's smile fell off, and they kissed.

A few seconds felt heavy to Hinata. They stopped, foreheads close together. Hinata smiled again.

"This is embarrassing."

"Why?" Kageyama said. "You never thought about kissing me?"

"No, I always did."

"So did I."

He kissed Hinata again, less loose and clumsy than before.

Kageyama stopped. Their faces were side by side, so that Hinata could not see his expression.

"Do you want to do this? What we were planning on doing?"

"I—I will if you will," Hinata said.

Kageyama swung his left leg over the bench, and they came face to face.

"Then talk," he instructed, and began to kiss Hinata's neck.

Hinata was frozen. He needed to swallow but wouldn't.

"Talk about what?" he choked out.

Kageyama only kissed his neck.

"Do you think they're gonna come in?"

"Ennoshita wouldn't," Kageyama said.

"Yeah."

Hinata embraced him. Putting one hand on the back of his head, he said:

"You have really nice hair, Kageyama. I've always thought that."

"So do you."

He moved his hand and patted the back of Hinata's head.

"I feel even smaller this close to you. If we were going to—Ah—Never mind."

"No, I—What were you gonna say?"

Hinata smiled a little.

"Well I just don't know how it would work, with the size difference, is all."

"You mean if we…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, uh, Kageyama-kun? I'm pretty, uh, you know."

Kageyama had stiffened and stopped kissing him.

"Should I not have pointed it out?"

"It's—not that," Kageyama said. "I'm bad off too."

"What should we do about it?"

Kageyama leaned back and looked at him. His eyes slid down to Hinata's lap, then back up at his face. Hinata was blushing badly now.

"Um"

Kageyama looked down again. He moved his hand carefully onto Hinata's knee. The muscle tensed immediately. Kageyama was looking steadily at his shirt. Hinata started to quiver. They were silent.

"I don't think I—Do you want to go first?" Kageyama said.

"Does go first mean—go first, or—or try you first?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should—demonstrate, because you're probably better at it."

"O—kay." He looked at Hinata. "Can you give me a minute?"

He nodded rapidly.

Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's back. He looked down at his mouth, and went for the corner. But he paused.

"Will you call me that again? What you said before?"

"Um, your name?" Hinata said.

"Yeah."

Hinata put his hands on his back. "Sure, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama pressed the corner of his mouth. He moved to the front of his lips, and paused again.

"Kageyama-kun," Hinata smiled.

Kageyama kissed him. There was something more this time. He couldn't decide if it was heat or strength. Kageyama stopped.

"K-Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama huffed, and kissed him again. His arms were wrapped around him, and he was hunched over, bending Hinata backwards just a little. His lips were thin, and his face pressed against Hinata's at the cheek and chin.

He broke it off. Hinata made a tiny choke in the back of his throat. Kageyama froze and looked at him.

"Was that a noise?" he said.

"W-What?"

Hinata stared at him. Kageyama kissed him again.

Hinata made small hiccuping 'hmp's, as his lips were enveloped over and over in a slow rhythm. Kageyama released and Hinata let his head drop back. He breathed deeply.

"So that's all it takes?" Kageyama said.

"I knew you were a grunter." Hinata sat up, and Kageyama was staring at him. Hinata laughed. "Not the weird kind though."

Kageyama kissed. Before he could get too hot in the head, Hinata ran his hand up the outside of the other's leg. Kageyama tensed and made a somewhat high 'huuh.' For payback he grabbed at Hinata's thigh, where it connected with the hip, and squeezed.

"Ha—Mmh—hmp, hmp," he protested.

Kageyama bent him far back, then left his lips and dropped him the few inches onto the bench. Hinata puffed.

"This isn't anything like when you spike," Kageyama said.

Hinata laughed, a real laugh that tightened his stomach and pulled his legs toward his chest.

"Well I didn't know, I've never listened to myself."

Kageyama stared. Hinata sat up.

"What? What is it?"

Kageyama's breathing came in loud heaves. Then he looked away, covering his mouth.

"Your laugh."

Hinata beamed.

He closed his mouth, but still smiled. "Hey, Kageyama-kun, how are you—down there?"

"Don't ask," he said.

"I'm a mess." Hinata blushed, and lost a little of his smile.

"I was already a mess, but that laugh screwed me over."

Hinata looked surprised.

"Oh-ho-ho," he chuckled, leaning forward and hugging him around the middle.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kageyama said. "This is worse. It's not your noises, it's you're—you."

Hinata released his hold and looked at him. The blush was getting worse for both, but they couldn't look away.

"One more time," Hinata said. "If we do it good enough the noises will stick in our heads and we'll forget about the voices. I think."

"Okay. Then don't hold back."

Hinata started to smile, but closed his mouth to stem it. He was red.

"That's embarrassing."

Kageyama reddened. Abruptly he hugged him. "You're embarrassing."

"Wh—Why?" Hinata said.

"Because, you're so damn _cute_."

Kageyama released him from the hug and kissed him immediately. Hinata whimpered, like a child with a scraped knee.

"Hm—hmm—mh—ma."

Kageyama pulled back. "Too fast?"

Hinata, eyes closed, leaned forward and pleaded with reaching lips. A sighing moan escaped him.

Kageyama put his hand behind his head and kissed him. Hinata fell back light as air, allowing himself to be laid on the bench. Kageyama moved to kneel over him. He pressed out, out, to work Hinata's mouth open. He opened his own. Hinata squeezed desperately on his arm for a second.

"Mmmhh."

His groan made the kiss go deeper. He grabbed fistfuls of Kageyama's shirt in the front. Their mouths parted just a moment to breathe. A 'ga' came from Kageyama, and they went back in.

Then, Kageyama began to steel himself for what was next. As he gathered his nerve, Hinata felt more and more pressure on his right bicep. Kageyama was pressing it into the bench. Hinata started to grunt and wiggle. He knew something was coming, as the pressure built on his arm. He whimpered, higher.

Kageyama's tongue slid over his bottom lip. Hinata's sound choked in his throat, as there was a release down low.

Kageyama moved his tongue to the other side and let out his longest noise, a tone that slid into relaxation.

"Gahaaaa."

Hinata answered with a chirp, then two more. Their lips split, but neither leaned back.

"Kageyama, no fair."

"Don't talk."

Hinata dropped his frustration down into his throat, and whined. Kageyama groaned back.

"Hm-hm-hmm," Hinata begged.

He opened wide, and Kageyama's tongue pushed onto his. Hinata worked at him with his lips as best he could.

Kageyama made a breathy "Mmh."

"Mmm," Hinata agreed. Then his lips tightened into a smile.

"Mmm." It turned into silent laughter, and he felt almost a smile on Kageyama's mouth, before the boy pulled away.

Kageyama swung his leg back over and sat straight on the bench. Hinata leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kageyama's arm, and laughed out loud.

"Wow! That was-ha ha…hot. I'm totally gross now, but I didn't even care while it was happening."

He sat up.

"Don't forget what it sounds like," Kageyama said.

"I won't."

Kageyama turned, and they looked at each other for a second. Kageyama looked away and Hinata's smile grew. The taller boy stood.

"Let's go. With our walk of shame."

"Do you think they'll notice?" Hinata followed him toward the door.

"They'll notice how red your face is. Stop that."

"Yours is red too."

Kageyama turned from him. "Maybe we should wait a few minutes before we go out."

"Yeah."

They stood still, and each feigned an absent look around. Hinata sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Kageyama. I'd like to do this with you again."

"Yeah? But you have to be more serious next time. No smiling."

"Before you said smiling makes it easier."

"But laughing makes it way harder. And I don't think you can smile and not laugh."

"Of course I can, I can do anything."

Kageyama looked at him. Hinata smiled big, then giggled.

"I'll practice."

"Speaking of practice, you wanna do some tosses while we're here?"

"Yeah, I bet Tanaka and Ennoshita will play us," Hinata said.

"We should probably buy them ice cream or something too, for letting us come."

"Right."

Kageyama opened the door. Hinata hopped out.

"Senpai!"

"Finally," said Tanaka. "What the hell were you doing in there for so long?"

"Did you work it out?" their captain said.

"Yep. We'll prove it. We challenge you."

"Yes! We accept your challenge, right Ennoshita-san?"

"Naturally."

"No head start, dumbass." Kageyama ran after him.

"Totally back to normal," Ennoshita said. "Amazing."


End file.
